Just Like Family
by Long lost sorrow
Summary: There are some new kids at school that are a complete mystery......I suck at these dumb summarys...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Just Like Family

Prologue

Secretary: The new students are here, sir.

Principal: Send them in.

(the students come in and sit in the chairs. There are four of them. A baby, two teenagers, and a child,)

Principal: I'm sorry you have to enter this school under these circumstances.

Meghan: (softly)It's all right. It's not your fault.

Principal: We welcome you to our school and if you need anything, just ask.

Jordan: Thanks for letting us in and stay with our sisters.

Principal: I understand what you're going through.

Meghan: You couldn't possibly, but thanks for trying. I think we'd like to get to know the campus before we start school tomorrow.

Jordan: Let's go now.(they get up and leave the office, Jordan holding the childs hand and Meghan carrying the baby.)

Meghan: Where do we go now?

Jordan: (sighs) Well at least-

Meghan: ……They have cute boys. Really, Jordan, you do have a one-track mind. I'm taking Linden to see our dorms.(puts the baby on her shoulders) You can check out your room with Bella.

Jordan: (sighs) I guess that'll work. Meet you near those benches in an hour.(points out the window to the bench the group usually hangs out at)

Okay, how was it?


	2. Chapter 1: Beaten

Chapter One

Yumi: Hey, guys!

Everyone: Hey, Yumi.

Ulrich: What's up?

Yumi: Nothing, how are you?

Ulrich: Fine, I was just going to work out.

Yumi: All right, see you later.

Ulrich: Okay, goodbye.

(a few minutes later)

Ulrich: (tries to open the door from the locker room to the gym and finds it locked)Hello? Open up!

Meghan: (from the other side of the gym)Wait a minute, I'm doing something!(walks over to the door and pulls a shirt on. She opens the door and sees the way Ulrich is dressed)What? Do you practice here, too?

Ulrich: Who are you?

Meghan: (as she glares at him) Gee, you sure know how to welcome a newcomer.

Ulrich: Sorry, it's just that no one ever comes here except for me.

Meghan: Then I might as well leave, since I can't concentrate when people are watching me. Unless you want to spar?

Ulrich: I'll spar with you.(thinking)All right, I'll go easy on her.

Meghan: You ready?

Ulrich: As ready as I'll ever be.

Meghan: All right, whenever you want, just start.(Ulrich tries to punch her but she dodges)Are you sure you can take me?

Ulrich: (tries to kick her but she blocks him easily and counterattacks. Then he knocks her off her feet and she spins around and knocks him to the ground)

Meghan: (with her foot on his chest) Goodbye.(She walks calmly over to her bags and walks toward the door)

Ulrich: (as he stares at her) Wow.

Meghan: Come on, Linden. (picks up a toddler off the ground)

Ulrich: (Talking to himself as he picks himself up off the ground) Is that her kid?

(later with the Lyoko group)

Ulrich:…..And she completely kicked my butt. I couldn't believe it.

Aelita: You didn't think that anyone could beat you?

Ulrich: No, it's just that she's obviously a master at this and, on her way out, she picked up a baby. I didn't think there was a daycare here.

Yumi: There isn't. If there were, then my parents would have sent my brother here.

Ulrich: Then I don't get it. Whose kid is it?

Aelita: Well, maybe it isn't any of our business.

Meghan: (calmly walks past them on her way to the bench)

Ulrich: Look! That's her!


	3. Chapter 2: Songs of Sadness

_Thanks for the reviews, it helped a lot._

Songs of Sadness

Meghan: I guess we'll just wait for Jordan.

Linden: Meggy, where's Mommy?

Meghan: (as she chokes back a sob)Sweetie, Mommy's gone.

Ulrich: So, the baby isn't hers. Where is her mom?(Jordan walks up to Meghan and Linden with a big grin on her face.)

Odd: I wouldn't mind meeting her!

Ulrich: Odd, you're impossible.

Odd: What can I say? She's hot!

Aelita: Odd, I think you'd better stop there.

Odd: (looks at her)Why? Are you jealous?

Aelita: No, she's glaring at you.

Odd: (blushes and stops staring)

Jordan: I hate boys.

Meghan: Really? Five minutes ago you couldn't get enough of them.

Jordan: Well, little kids don't count.

Meghan: (rolls her eyes and glares at Jordan) Whatever. I'm going to unpack with Linden.

Jordan: (glares back at her angrily)Fine, I'm going to go unpack with Bella!

Meghan: Fine!(they both stomp off to their separate rooms)

Yumi: If you're so curious, go talk to her!

Ulrich: No! She'll just laugh at me!

Yumi: You are impossible. I'll go talk to her.

Meghan: (she's back in her room unpacking)Jordan is driving me crazy!

Linden: (Laughs)

Meghan: Why am I even talking to you? You can't even understand me!

Linden: (smiles at her)

Meghan: (smiles back at her)At least you can make me smile.

Linden: (gazes at her hopefully) Meggy, you sing song?

Meghan: Sure. What do you want me to sing?

Linden: You sing…………Have to leave?

Meghan: All right…… I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, 'Cus your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone…….

The girls on the floor all hear singing.

Sissy: I can sing better than that.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charas or CL or whatever. I do own Meg, Linden, Jordan and Bella. Touch them and you're dead.**

Welcoming

Aelita: (comes to her room just as Meghan begins singing. She tries to fall asleep but can't because Meghan is singing) I don't want to bother them…..

Meghan: (finishes the last note of her song and kisses Linden on the cheek) Goodnight, Baby Angel.

Linden: Nigh' night, Meggy.

Meghan: (turns off the lights and tries to go to sleep)

(Next morning)

Meghan: (yawns and sits up) Good morning.

Linden: Mornin' Meggy.

Meghan: (smiles and gets Linden's clothes) Time to get dressed.

Linden: I hungry.

Meghan: You're always hungry…..We can go get breakfast after you're dressed. (She dresses Linden quickly and they go to breakfast) I guess I don't know which table to sit at… Oh, well. (Slowly walks over to the wall and sits on the floor)This is just as good.

Ulrich: Do you see them yet?

Odd: No, for the seventeenth time! Now would you calm down? You're spoiling my appetite!

Ulrich; (sighs and stares at the door) I'm sorry, I just want to know where they are.

Odd: It's just a girl who can kick your butt. What do ya think she's gonna do, come up behind you and say 'Boo?'

Ulrich: (glaring at Odd) Well, if you're so smart, where are Jeremie and Aelita?

Aelita: (from behind him) boo.

Ulrich: Ahh! (Sees Aelita) Oh, it's just you.

Odd: (laughing) that girl really must have kicked your butt, Ulrich.

Ulrich: (angrily) shut up, Odd!

Jeremie: Odd is right, Ulrich. You can't let this girl intimidate you.

Ulrich: She doesn't intimidate me, I just want to know why she has a baby on campus!

Odd: Riiiiiiiiiiiight…….

Ulrich: (rolls his eyes and starts to eat)

Aelita: You know, she's on my floor.

Ulrich: (stares at her) really?

Aelita: Yes. She was singing to the baby last night. It was really sad.

Ulrich: What? The song or her?

Aelita: Both.

Jeremie: Is that why you went to sleep late last night?

Aelita: Yes.

Odd: Looks like we have a mystery on our hands.

Meghan: (sees Jordan walking with Sissy) Of course she's already made friends; that's just who she is….

Jordan: Anyway, I was all 'Back off' and he was like 'You're hot'…..

Meghan: (glares at them as they walk) I hate girls like that…..

Odd: Looks like Sissy made a new friend.

Ulrich: (sees Sissy walking toward them) Oh, no…..

Sissy: Hello Ulrich, dear. I was just showing my new friend Jordan around.

Jordan: (looks Ulrich up and down and winks)

Ulrich: (frowns at her) Ugh.

Sissy: Don't bother, Jordan, he already has a girlfriend….. (They walk off)

Odd: (after they leave) Looks like you have another admirer, Ulrich.

Ulrich: (as he glares after them) I hate girls like that…..

Meghan: (sees Ulrich glaring at Jordan) Looks like she made an enemy as well.

Ulrich: (glances at the wall and sees Meghan) Look!

Odd: (sees where he's pointing) you're right, she's pretty hot as well……

Ulrich: No, that's the girl that sparred with me!

Odd: You have to admit she's hot, though…..

Ulrich: No, I don't. If you like her so much, then you ask her over here!

Odd: Actually, I think Aelita should.

Aelita: Me?

Odd: (rolls his eyes) No the other Aelita. Of course you!

Aelita: Why me?

Odd: Well, you're a girl.

Aelita: (sighs) Fine. (Stands up and goes over to the wall)

Meghan: (sees a girl with bright pink hair walk toward her) Oh, no…..

Aelita: Hello. My name is Aelita.

Meghan: (gives her a look) Nice……To meet you……

Aelita: I saw you sitting on the floor and thought you looked kind of uncomfortable. I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends. (Points to the table)

Meghan: I appreciate the thought, but….. (Stops talking as linden walks in front of Aelita)

Linden: Pretty hair.

Aelita: (smiles) Hello, little one.

Linden: Hi. Floor hurts.

Aelita: Do you want to sit in a chair?

Linden: Yay! (Claps her hands)

Meghan: Traitor. (Sighs and picks up their food) Since Linden wants to sit with you, I might as well come along. (They walk to the table)

Odd: Hi. I'm Odd.

Meghan: (Looks at him) I see that.

Linden: I gonna sit in a chair.

Ulrich: (whispering) Aelita, how did you do it?

Aelita: The little one helped.

Linden: Meggy, she has pretty hair.

Meghan: (blushes) I'm sorry, she's never seen anyone with pink hair before.

Aelita: (smiles at Linden) it's all right.

Linden: (to Odd) you purple. (Odd just stares at her)


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own CL or any of the charas yadda yadda yadda…..I do own Meg, Linden, Jordan, and Bella. If you touch them I'll break your arm.**

Thanx for all the reveiws...Kyoque, if you think Linden is cute now, just wait until the next chappie.

* * *

Introductions

Jeremie: (is laughing at Odd's startled expression)

Meghan: (picks up Linden and puts her in a chair)Time to sit, Linden.

Linden: (stands up on her chair and points at Odd) Meggy, I sit with him?

Odd: (stares at Linden and blushes)

Ulrich: (laughs) Forgive him, he's never had a girl ask to sit on his lap before, baby or not.

Odd: (blushes) Shut up, Ulrich!

Meghan: (sees Linden walking away)Linden, come here, baby!

Linden: (who's standing next to Odd's chair now) Meggy, I see Bella!(points to Sissy's table)

Ulrich: Who's Bella?

Meghan: She's my other sister. The little one.(the group glances at the table) Looks like Jordan's already hanging out with the preps.

Aelita: Is Jordan your sister, too?

Meghan: Yes, unfortunately. (gasps) Oh! I forgot. My name is Meghan, but you can call me Meg.

Jeremie: I'm Jeremie-

Aelita: (interrupts him)I'm Aelita-

Ulrich: (interrupts her)I'm Ulrich-

Odd: (interrupts him)And I'm Odd.

Meg: Well, this is Linden. (Linden smiles) Who you have already met. Jordan and Isabella are over there.

Odd: (who can't stop staring at Meg)So….Um….Why do you bring yourlittle sisters to school with you?

Meg: (stops smiling)It doesn't matter.

Odd: Oh….I'm so sorry.

Meg: It doesn't matter.(pushes her chair out quickly)Would you mind watching Linden for a minute or two?

Aelita: Sure.(picks up Linden)

Meg: Thanks. (runs out the door and toward the forest where none can see her cry)

Odd: What was that about?

Jeremie: I think you hit a nerve.

Meg: (in the forest) This is all your fault, X.A.N.A!(kicks a tree)


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Disclaimer: Nope…..still don't own it. Did I say I'd break your arm? I meant I'd break you rib.**

Secrets

Odd: I think someone needs to comfort her.(pushes back his chair and runs off in the direction Meg went)

Ulrich: That went downhill fast.

Jeremie: You're telling me.

Aelita: What do we do with the child?

Jeremie: Looks at Linden completely perplexed) I don't know. Should we feed her?

Linden: I sing a song?

Aelita: Go ahead.

Linden: I sing……..Tired?

Ulrich: (looks at Aelita who shrugs) Uh….Sure….

Linden: I'm so tired of being here….

Aelita: Oh! That's the song Meg was singing to her last night!

Linden: (stares at Aelita) Meggy sad.

Jeremie: She's way too smart for someone her age.

Aelita: (hugs Linden protectively) She just….Picks up things easily.

Meg: (hears something move and goes completely still)

Odd: (walks up to Meg)

Meg; (flips Odd over her shoulder onto the ground) Oh, sorry.(wipes her eyes)

Odd: It's all right.(stands up and brushes himself off) I just wanted to check on you.

Meg: Thanks for the thought but you really don't want to get tangled up in this.

Odd: (touches her arm lightly) Yes, I do.

Meg: You don't know what you're in for-

Odd: -And I really don't care.

Meg: Fine, if you insist.

Odd: I do.

Meg: Fine. A few years ago, my parents got on their computer and found another worl called-

Odd: (nods)Lyoko.

Meg: How did you-

Odd: Just keep going.

Meg: Anyway, they began researching it and found out that there's a computer virus called X.A.N.A. there……

(Flashback)

_Her Mom: We're almost ready to shut X.A.N.A. down for good….._

_Her dad: What is this?_

_Her mom: No! (grabs her beloved daughters and pushes them all through the window just before the computer blows up)…._

(end flashback)

Meg: They were both killed instantly……(turns her face away from him as she begins to cry)

Odd: I'm so sorry.(pulls her close and she cries into his shoulder)

Meg: (a few minutes later) Thank you.(pulls away) I guess I shouldn't have let myself cry. Father always used to say it was a sign that you were weak.

Odd: (thinking)Why can't I stop staring at her?(out loud) Um…Do you want to go back to breakfast or do you want to stay here for a while longer?

Meg: (gazing at him) I guess I should go back and take care of Linden.

Odd: (smiles at her to mask his confusion) I guess I know your big secret now.

Meg: (Stares at him) Please…….You can't tell anyone. I have to keep this all a secret.

Odd: I know exactly how you feel.

Meg: (smiles at him hopefully and his heart starts beating really fast) Let's go.

Odd: (laughs) Ulrich was freaking out 'cus you kicked his butt.

Meg: Most people do. Here's this little stick of a girl that can flip a full-grown man over her back.(smiles) I've never met another person who can beat me other than my master.

Odd: Ulrich hadn't met anyone better than him until you came along.

Meg: (stepping carefully over a tree root) Actually, he's pretty good. Do you know what level he's on?

Odd: Um….Fifth degree black belt, I think.

Meg: (smiles) No wonder. I'm a ninth degree black belt.

Odd: That's……..Good, right?

Meg: It's almost the highest level you can go. So yes.

Odd: (mouth drops open)

Meg: (smiles and closes his mouth) So, what do you like to do?

Odd: Well, I like to make music videos…..And crack jokes.

Meg: Cool.(thinking) At least he can make me laugh……

Linden: Yay!(pulls Jeremie's glasses off and puts them on herself) I pitty like you.(she told Aelita)

Ulrich: (can barely breath because he's laughing so hard)

Aelita: (stares at Linden and starts laughing)

Jeremie: (blushes)

Aelita: (takes the glasses off of Linden and puts them back on Jeremie) You look cute without your glasses.

Jeremie: (blushes) Um…..Looks like Odd and Meg are back.

Aelita: (Looks at Linden who looks back at her) This baby is so cute!

Odd: How's it going?

Ulrich: (looks at Jeremie and starts laughing again)

Linden: (claps her hands happily) Meggy I pitty!


	7. Chapter 6: Greetings

**Disclaimer: I checked my 'Things I wanna own' folder and Code: Lyoko is still in there. So I guess I don't own it. Still.**

Sorry it took so long, but I have school and my mom's birthday…..Anyway, here it is.

Greetings

(After breakfast)

Meg: So, does anyone have classes with me?

Odd: Let me see your schedule. (Meg pulls out her schedule and shows it to him)

Ulrich: (looks at it over Odd's shoulder) Hey! You have the exact same schedule as us!

Aelita: Yes!

Meg: I guess that makes me lucky, right? (She smiles at Odd and his heart starts beating faster and blushes which make Jeremie stare)

Jeremie: Odd, are you feeling okay?

Odd: Fine, why?

Ulrich: Well, your cheeks got red all of a-(stares at Odd for a minute and starts laughing)

Odd: What's the joke, huh? (Just then Yumi walks up)

Yumi: hey, guys. What's up?

Ulrich: (glances at Odd and starts laughing again)

Odd: What?

Meg: (stares at Odd for a second and looks away when Yumi looks at her)

Yumi: Ulrich, would you please stop laughing? It's really hard to talk to you when you're laughing that hard.

Ulrich: (tries to stop laughing for Yumi)

Aelita: Why are you laughing, Ulrich?

Ulrich: I'll…….Tell……You…..Later (starts to laugh again)

Yumi: (rolls her eyes and looks at Meg again) So are you new here?

Meg: Yes, I just moved here. Who are you?

Yumi: Oh, I forgot. I'm Yumi Ishiyama and you've already met my friends.

Meg: Nice to meet you. This is Linden, my baby sister. (Points to Linden, who has fallen asleep in Aelita's arms)

Yumi: She's so cute!

Ulrich: (who has just managed to stop laughing) Yes, very………You should have seen her this morning!(starts laughing again)

Yumi: Huh?

Sorry it was so short but it's, like, midnight here.


	8. Chapter 7: Classes

**Disclaimer: .okoyL: edoC nwo ton od I If you could read that, the best of luck to ya!**

Thanks for all the reviews, no one even flamed me! FYI, _ingenue_ means 'angel' in French.

* * *

Classes

Odd: Anyway, you have Mrs. Hertz's class with us now.

Meg: Um….Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Odd: It depends on how smart you are.

Meg: (smiles and nods) Okay, so I should be fine.

Jeremie: Come on, we should see where you sit.

Odd: (to himself) I hope she sits with me, I hope she sits with me…..

Meg: What, Odd?

Odd: Um….Nothing!

(When they get to class)

Mrs. Hertz: You must be Meghan! Class, please welcome our new student, Meghan Ingénue. (It was the only thing I could think of that didn't sound too American) She is going to class with her sister, Linden Ingénue.

Odd: (whispers) Nice last name, Meg.

Meg: yeah, well, I don't live up to it like Linden, so you'd better watch out.

Mrs. Hertz: Well, it appears our seating is full so you may sit with Odd Della-Robbia and Ulrich Stern.

Odd: Yes! (Blushes) Oh, sorry.

Meg: (At the same time) Cool! Oh, sorry. (They walk over to the table and Meg sits next to Odd at the edge of the table)

Odd: It's a little cramped, care to move a little closer?

Meg: (rolls her eyes) And who will that help?

Odd: Um….Ulrich?

Ulrich: Hmmmm…..

Mrs. Hertz: So, when we left off…..

Odd: (pulls Meg's chair closer to him until they're almost touching) There, that's better.

Meg: Odd! (Giggles) If you pull me any closer, Linden will be sitting on your lap.

Odd: (in her ear) How about you sit in my lap and Linden gets the chair?

Meg: (blushes bright red)

Mrs. Hertz: Ms. Ingénue, could you tell me if you've already learned this?

Meg: (snaps to attention) Yah, I learned this all last year.

Odd: (a few minutes later) How did you know what she was talking about?

Meg: I looked at the board. You are a little behind where I was.

Odd: Would you mind privately tutoring me?

Meg: (Blushes) As long as you don't try anything.

Odd: Are you gonna make me promise you?

Ulrich: I have an idea. Yumi and me should study to make sure you don't do anything.

Odd: (Grins) Yeah, we can double-date!

Ulrich: (mutters) that's not what I meant…

(later that night)

Meg: (writing in her diary)

_The first day of school was okay...For someone who just lost her parents…..I have some new friends, as well. Their names are Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich(I sparred with him yesterday), Yumi, and Odd. I think Odd might have a crush on me……But that might just be me hoping and wishing again……I can tell Ulrich and Yumi like each other, though. Aelita and Jeremie are going out…..I'm very glad because, otherwise, we'd have tons of boys swarming all over our 'group' to talk to her. Aelita also has a way with Linden……Linden climbed into her arms almost the minute she saw her! That's how we met……And I'm so glad we did! They seem to understand when I don't want to talk…I've told Odd about Lyoko and the fire……I'm sorry, Mom! I had to tell someone! It's just so hard to keep everyone away and all the secrets locked up inside myself……Anyway, II have to go now…..Linden needs her song of the night…..She's learned all the words to 'My Immortal' so I think I'll start singing 'My last breath' to her….._

_With Love,_

_Meg_


	9. Chapter 8: The Worst Timing

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Code: LYOKO! I do, however, own Meg, Linden, Jordan, and Bella……Actually, I can't own them 'cus they're my sisters! Yes, I based their charas on them……Aren't you sorry for me? Anyway, in the story it's Saturday.

* * *

**

The Worst Timing

(next morning)

Odd: Wake up, Meg….

Meg: What are you doing in my room? You didn't…..Spend the night here, did you?

Odd: (blushes) Oh, no! I just walked in…..Aelita wanted to see Linden.

Meg: Oh…..Um…(gets out of bed)

Odd: (blushes and his eyes get big)

Meg: (looks down and realizes she doesn't have any pants on) Oh!(pulls the blanket over herself) Um….Sure, take Linden to Aelita's room. I…Um…..Need to get dressed.

Odd: Uh….Yeah.(picks up Linden)

Linden: Meggy! It's the purple boy!

Meg: (sighs)I tried to teach her everyone's names….But she seems to have come up with a name for you all.

Odd: (raises eyebrows) Really?

Meg: Yes…..You'll see.

Linden: (tugs on his sleeve) Hey!

Odd: What?

Linden: Meggy say 'Linden, purple boy is cute.'

Meg: Linden!(thinking) Oh. My. Gosh…..

Odd: Did she really?

Linden: Meggy say-(Meg covers her mouth with her hand)

Meg: Um…..Linden, do you want to see the pretty girl?

Linden: Yay!(claps her hands)

Odd: 'Pretty girl?'

Meg: You should hear what she calls Ulrich.

Odd: Ooookay……

Linden: I wanna see Pretty girl!

Odd: Okay, okay, I'm taking you….

(In Aelita's room)

Aelita: Linden!

Linden: (smiles and hugs Aelita) Meggy say 'You want to see Pretty girl?'

Aelita: Did she really?

Linden: Yahyah. She did.

Aelita: Okay….Are you hungry?

Linden: I wanna eat food.

Aelita: All right, then I'll take you down to breakfast.

Linden: Okay…..(They chat on the way down to breakfast)

(With Meg)

Meg: (pulls her pants and her black sweater on. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair is messed up.) I hate how long this is…..(she thinks for a minute and nods. Then she goes over to her door and locks it…..)

Odd: Meg, open up!

Meg: (muffled by the door)I'm busy.

Odd: If you don't hurry, all the food will be gone.

Meg: Um….I'm not really hungry.

Odd: Meg, are you okay?

Meg: (laughs) Just making a few changes…..(opens the door) How do I look?

Odd: (stares at her. She has cut her hair to her shoulders and dyed the underside black. Her bangs are half as short as the rest of her hair and she has a red ribbon is tied on the top of her head, matching the tank top she has on.) G-g-good….

Meg: (laughs) Close your mouth, you might drool on the floor.

Odd: I'm….Sorry….Um…I wanted t-t-to….um…

Meg: What?

Odd: (thinking) I'm making such a fool of myself……I wanted to ask you to the school dance tomorrow.

Meg: (thinking) He does like me! Oh, wonderful…Um..Y-(she disappears halfway through her sentence)

Odd: Meg?

(back in the cafeteria, Linden, Bells, and Jordan had all disappeared at exactly the same time.)

* * *

Yes, a cliff hanger! 


	10. Chapter 9: Lyoko

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Code: Lyoko. I've said this, like, five times, can't you get it through your head?**

* * *

Lyoko

Odd: (runs down to the cafeteria) You guys-(stops when he see Aelita in tears)What happened?

Aelita: (sobs) It's…..All…..My….Fault…..

Odd: What is?

Jeremie: Linden just disappeared right out of her lap. We don't know what happened but Aelita already assumes that it's her fault.

Odd: I think its X.A.N.A. I was….Um….Talking to Meg and she just disappeared right in front of my eyes.

Ulrich: Sounds like X.A.N.A. We'd better get to Lyoko and check it out. I'll call Yumi, you guys go on without us.

Jeremie: All right. Come on, Aelita. (he slowly pulls the sobbing girl up from the seat and into a standing position.)

Odd: Come on, Einstein. We don't have time for this!

Jeremie: Aelita, please snap out of it. If you want to save Linden, you'll have to walk quickly.

Aelita: (wipes her eyes and starts running toward the forest)

Odd: Looks like she snapped out of it fine.(runs after her followed closely by Jeremie)

Meg: What is going on? (they are in the fifth sector wearing various kinds of costumes.)

Jordan: I don't know, but this costume thing looks hot on me.

Meg: (rolls her eyes and continues to look around.) I wonder where this is…..Earth….Or Lyoko.

Jordan: (laughs) You very well know that stupid fantasy never existed, that it was just some ridiculous made-up story that Mom and Dad invented to get away from us.

Meg: It was NOT!(on not she stomps her foot and the floor lights on fire)Oops. (waves her hands at the fire and it floats back up to her hands)We have to be in Lyoko. (sighs and thinks) I wish I was wearing something I could hurt her with…..(she was wearing a red outfit with a tight wrap-around top tht didn't cover much; it showed her back and her stomach. She had a tight mini-skirt on and she felt like she could barely move.) I can barely fight with this, what am I supposed to do with it? Or my powers?

Jordan: Hey, look at this!(she spinning in circles and ice daggers come out of her hands.)

Meg: (mouth drops open)

Linden: Meggy, Meggy!

Meg: Yes, Linden?

Linden: Look, Meggy!(claps hands and nearly knocks Jordan over with the wind that follows.)

Bella: (quietly) Meg, look.(Meg turns around and sees her create several rocks and begin to spin them around on circles in her palm)

Meg: (whispers) What are we…..

: You are elementals.

Meg: Who are you?(the sisters move together back-to back except for Linden who Meg picks up)

: I am X.A.N.A. Prepare to die.

Sorry, another short chappie...


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. And the next time you ask, I _still_ won't own it.**

Due to great demand (and the fact that I have nothing better to do) I'm doing two chapters today. Plus that was a mean cliffhanger……Ooh…..This is a good chappie.

* * *

Betrayal

Odd: (slides down one of the wires with Jeremie and Aelita close behind) We have to help her! She doesn't know how to fight.

Aelita: (is barely keeping up) Odd, I can't go this fast! Please, slow…..down.(faints to the ground with Jeremie barely being able to catch her)

Jeremie: Oh, no! How are we going to de-activate the tower?

Odd: How do you know that there's a tower activated? X.A.N.A. might have just sent them to Lyoko.

Jeremie: (sighs) I'll send Yumi and Ulrich when they get here.

Odd: Yes!(he goes to the scanner room and Jeremie goes to the computer room.)

Jeremie: Transfer: Odd

Scanner: Odd

Virtualization!

(Odd appears in Lyoko near the edge of the forest region)

Odd: Jeremie, where are they?

Jeremie: I think they're in the fifth region. I'm sending transport for you.

Odd: (groans) I hate those stupid things….They always make me feel sick.

Jeremie: Yeah, well, you'll just have to deal with it. The scanners have picked up your girlfriend and her sisters in the fifth sector. And-you won't believe this!(starts typing really fast) X.A.N.A. is there as well…..With the Schiphizoa!

Odd: Send the stupid transport already!

Jeremie: Here you go!(transport appears) But you shouldn't be so worried….They can hold their own.

Odd: I don't care….She needs me and I need her! _Where did that come from?_

Jeremie: Oh….._Odd has fallen in love…….._

Odd: (sees Meg fighting X.A.N.A. in the form of a teenage boy in white. Meg is just a few inches from him. In fact, they look as though they're about to kiss.) What are you doing?

_Flashback_

_Meg: No. You can kill me, just don't hurt them._

_Xana: There's another choice. One where no one will get hurt._

_Meg: (closes her eyes and thinks for a minute) What?(she whispers)_

_Xana: (moves his face closer to her) You have to stay here. With me. Forever._

_Meg: _It would hurt them….I would never be seen again. And Odd…..I can't think about that. It hurts too bad. I could save Linden and Bella and Jordan…..Aelita would take care of her. Odd, if you can hear me…..I love you._(she opens her eyes) Yes. I will stay here with you. On one condition._

_Xana: (smiles evilly)Yes?_

_Meg: You have to let my sisters go and promise to let them live a normal life._

_Xana: (smiles wider)Fine. (opens his arms wide and her sisters disappear. He pushes er against the wall) Kiss me._

_Meg: No…..I can't._ Odd……

_Xana: Kiss me or she dies. _

_Meg:_ Oh, God, he'll kill Linden. I can't let it happen….._(she closes her eyes and hears a voice………)_

Odd: No!(she hears the hurt and pain in his voice and opens her eyes)

Meg: Odd! No, you have to leave! _He'll kill Odd, too……_

Odd: Meg! So, what? You want me gone so you can kiss your new boyfriend? Huh?

Meg: No, Odd, you don't understand!(she takes a shaky step toward Odd but Xana pulls her back toward him)

Xana: (in her ear) Oh, no. You made I promise I intend for you to keep. Kiss me _now._

Meg: (whispers)Odd…..(turns around and Xana pulls her close. Odd sees them kiss and drops to his knees)

Odd: _I knew it, I should have known better than to fall for another girl……(he was digging his claws into his palms so hard it had broken the skin……)_

Jeremie: Odd, what's going on?

Odd: I'll tell you what's going on! The first girl I've loved just broke my heart to go out with _my worst enemy!_

Meg: (breaks away from Xana) Odd, no! Leave, you're in danger!

Odd: (points his arm directly at her) Laser Arrow.


	12. Chapter 11: Choices

**Disclaimer: I own Code: Lyoko! Just kidding….**

When it's in italics, they're thinking. FYI. Sorry it's so mushy!

* * *

Choices

Odd: Laser arrow!

Meg: No! (Ducks and it hits Xana)Yes! Odd, I never meant it.

Odd: (glares at her and aims again) Laser arrow! (It hits Xana and he disappears) What do you want?

Meg: Odd, you have to believe me……._Please, you have to, I love you……_

Odd: Leave me alone, you never meant anything to me. _Why does it hurt so bad?_

Meg: Odd Turn and look me in the eye!(he turns and stares at her) Can you see me lying to you? _Please, God, just don't hurt me again……_

Odd: (staring into her eyes) No….No, I don't. _Does she love me……?_

Meg: (sighs)Thank goodness…..I love you.(hugs him and starts to cry)_Why am I crying?_

Odd: _She loves me! She loves me!_ (holds her close) I……I love you, too.

Jeremie: Aw……How touching. I have to bring you back now.

Odd: Okay….._I never want her to let go……_

Meg: Okay……(Lets go of Odd and a transport comes) Linden will need me…..

Odd: (groans)

Meg: What?

Odd: Nothing……I just wanted to have some time alone with you.

Meg: (smiles) You can have some time alone with me at the dance tomorrow.

Odd: (his mouth drops open) You…..you really want to go with me?

Meg: (looks him straight in the eye) Yes. Even though three other people have asked me….

Odd: Three people asked you!

Meg: Yeah, but I was waiting for you to ask me…..

Jeremie: Come _on_ you guys!

Odd: What's the hurry?

Jeremie: Um….Aelita's waking up.

Odd: Yeah, but it's not like she's worried about us or anything, right?

Aelita: What's going on? Is everyone okay?

Odd: I guess I spoke too soon…..

Meg: Everything is fine, Aelita. Is Linden there yet?

Aelita: Isn't she with you?

Meg: Xana!

Odd: No, I killed him.

Aelita: No…..He can't die. He'll just reassemble himself somewhere else angrier than ever…..

Meg: No! Odd…..I-I'm sorry. I have to go back to him.

Odd: (face goes white) No…..No, there must be some other way!

Meg: (face goes as featureless as stone) No. This is the only way.(touches Odd's face) I love you.

Odd: No…Meg, don't do it! (Meg takes off running toward the center of Sector 5)

Meg: I'm so sorry………_I have to save them……_

Odd: Jeremie, are Yumi and Ulrich there yet?

Jeremie: I just sent them down to the scanner room.

Odd: (to himself)They'd better hurry up…..

(back in the Factory)

Yumi: All right, Jeremie, send us in.

Jeremie: Transfer, Yumi

Transfer, Ulrich

Scanner, Yumi

Scanner, Ulrich

Virtualization!

(They appear near the edge of the forest region)

Jeremie: Your transport is coming…..

Ulrich: Come on, Yumi, let's go! (they run toward it and it takes off)

Yumi: We're here, Jeremie.

Jeremie: Good, I think I see Linden, Jordan, and Bella.

Ulrich; That's good, where are they?

Jeremie: I was getting to that. They're just ahead to your right.

* * *

Meg: I'm here. Release my sisters.

Xana: No, if I do then you'll leave me for that ridiculous cat-boy.

Meg: If it will save my sisters, I will do anything I have to.

Xana: Anything?

Meg: (closes her eyes) Anything.

Xana: (in her ear) Good.


	13. Chapter 12: Xana's secret

**Disclaimer: I dunno…..What was I supposed to say again?**

**I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to update….Well, not _that_ long, but still…..Anyway, to anyone who likes Jeremie…..I'm sorry, but I kinda made him a jerk in this story…..But only in the beginning!**

* * *

Xana's secret

Odd: Jeremie, WHERE IS SHE!

Jeremie: Odd, please calm down.

Odd: You want me to _calm down?_ Really, I would have thought that you of all people would know what it's like to fall in love.

Jeremie: Wha…..What are you talking about?

Odd: (really mad, and I mean _really_ mad now) Really? Then what is Aelita to you?

Jeremie: Look, that doesn't matter right now. I'll try and find her right now…..(clicking noises as he types on the computer)Dangit! I think Xana has cloaked her somehow…..There! She's in the heart of sector five….You'd better hurry, it looks like they're starting to move…..

Meg: (whispers)What are you going to do to me?

Xana: I'm going to lure your extremely stupid boyfriend here and kill him.

Meg: No! No. I swear, I won't leave you…..(has fingers crossed behind her back)

Xana: Really?

Meg: Really.

Xana: And what do you expect me to do now?

Meg: I expect you to release my sisters and never touch Odd again.

Xana: Really? Well, I think I'll keep one of your sisters as a way for keeping you here…..

Meg: No, please…..Don't. They haven't done anything to you.

Xana: Oh, but you have.

Meg: I've never even met you before! How could I do anything to you?

Xana: Your parents didn't manage to kill me, but they did do something else.

Meg: And what was that?

Xana: They infected me with their pointless human emotions…..Love, hate, anger…They're all there.

Meg: So…..You mean to tell me that you…(coughs) _love_ me?

Xana: Yes, unfortunately.

Meg: Ugh…..

Xana: (gets angry) You mean you're going to deny me? Just try it and see what happens!

Meg: (just as mad) Why don't you try and beat me! You know you can't!

Xana: (yes, we're resorting to childish taunts now) Why don't you make me!

Meg: I don't make trash, I bury it!(they're about an inch from each other's faces)

Xana: (kisses her. She struggles and he pulls her closer. Then Odd walks in and sees her struggling with him)

Odd: Leave her alone!

* * *

Yumi: Jeremie, where do we go from here?

Jeremie: They're in a guardian around the corner…..

Ulrich: (they go around the corner and see the sisters)We'll get you out! Jeremie, quick! How do I get them out?

Jeremie: Actually, I think Xana made a mistake. This guardian is only supposed to hold people who have been to Lyoko before. They can get out themselves.

Ulrich: (to the girls) Did you hear him? You have to get out yourselves!

Jordan: (glares at the inside of the bubble and shoots ice daggers out of her hands. The bubble pops, leaving the girls gasping for breath on the floor.)

Yumi: Are you guys okay?

Jordan: No, Meg is trapped by some psycho computer virus who wants to…..(blushes) Well, you know…..

Yumi: (blushes too) Oh….Well, I guess we'd better go help Odd…..Do you want to come?

Jordan and Bella: Yes!(They all run down the hallway toward where Odd and Meg are fighting Xana)

* * *

Xana: (face twists with anger) Stupid boy! You think you can defeat me?

Odd: Yeah! 'Cus true love conquers all!

Xana: Oh how sweet……..And such a lie!(pins Odd to a wall) Your girlfriend doesn't love you anymore! She never did…..She just felt sorry for you!

Odd: (eyes widen and he stops struggling)_Can it be true? Does she truly love me?_

Xana: (talking to Meg in her mind) Now, I will kill him and he will die without the hope of love…..

Meg: (feels tears prick her eyes)_Can I do this? It's my last choice……_

Xana: (grins and raises his arm…..)

Meg: Xana!

Xana: Yes? (turns and looks at her)

Meg: (kisses him on the lips)


	14. Chapter 13: Distraction

**Disclaimer: (yawns) So…..Tired…..(falls asleep and wakes up a few minutes later) What was I doing again?**

* * *

Distraction

Meg: (kisses Xana on the lips)

Xana: (closes his eyes and pulls her close)

Meg: (talking to Odd in his head) _I can't keep him busy for long, so you'd better get off that wall fast, boy!_

Odd: _Meg, what are you doing?_

Meg: _Can't you tell? I'm distracting him while you escape._

Odd: _Wait a minute, I'm not leaving you here with him!_

Meg: _You don't have a choice! Look, all I want you to do is go for help. Please? I can keep him away from me for long enough…..But you have to go now!_

Odd: _Fine. Here I go, could you hold him off for a few minutes?_

Meg: _Yes, now go!_

Odd: _And Meg?_

Meg: _Yeah?_

Odd: _I love you._

Meg: _I know. Now hurry, I have to break the kiss!_(Odd runs away from them and hurries toward the edge)

Odd: Jeremie, where's Ulrich and the girls?

Jeremie: Odd! They're right around the corner. Hurry up, Meg probably can't-

Odd: She can. And will for me. I know we need to hurry, I'm not stupid…..

Jeremie: (sounds surprised) Really?

Odd: Yeah, you're soooo funny…..Ahhh!(he runs right into Ulrich) Oh, it's just you.

Ulrich: Nice that you're glad to see me. Where did Meg go?

Odd: She's right around the corner. We have to hurry!

* * *

Xana: I knew you would fall for me.

Meg: _Now I know how improv artists feel……_Um….Yeah…..

Xana: You realized I was better than that idiotic cat boy……

Meg: _I hate him soooo much………_Right, well... (sees Odd run in with her sisters)This is for my parents!(kicks him you-know-where)

Xana: Ugh……

Meg: _This _is for thinkingIwould ever think of you like that!(punches him in the face)

Odd: Go Meg!

Meg: And this, this is for all of us who were hurt by you!(the sisters surround him and begin to chant)

Sisters: By power of Fire,

Burn the liar,

By power of Wind,

To darkness we send,

By power of Earth,

Send back to his birth,

By power of Water,

Unite the daughters! (Xana is now surrounded by a circle of blue, red, brown, and white.)

Xana: Noooooooo……(disappears and the girls all collapse to the ground at the same time)

Odd: Meg! (runs over to her just as they begin to get de-virtualized) No! Jeremie, we only have three scanners, where will the last sister go?

Jeremie: Oh, no! I'll check the scanners.(runs to the elevator and goes to the scanner room. The first scanner opens and Linden falls out. Jeremie catches her just before she hits the ground. Then Bella comes out of the second scanner. The third scanner opens slowly…..And Jordan falls out of it.)

Odd: Jeremie, where are they?

Jeremie: (rushes back into the computer room)Odd, she's not in any of the scanners. I think she's in the limbo…..I'll check.(starts typing really fast) Odd, I'm sorry.

Odd: Why? Where is she?

Jeremie: It says she's in the scanner room…..But she's lost all her memory.


	15. Chapter 14: Kisses

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you've heard it all before…..**

**Hopes&Wishes: **Huh? Whaddaya mean?

Oh, yeah. Someone requested a song a while ago…..Who was it and if you really want me to put it in, e-mail me the lyrics.

I'm _sorry_, okay? I have two other fanfics going right now, so it took me a while to update...

* * *

Kisses 

Jeremie: It says she's in the scanners…..But she's lost all her memory.

Odd: Jeremie, materialize me now!

Jeremie: all right Odd…..Materialization, Odd! (Odd appears in the scanners just as Meg starts to wake up.)

Odd: Meg!

Meg: (groans and rolls over)

Odd: Jeremie, where is everyone?

Jeremie: I'm sending them now.

Odd: Don't! I want some time with Meg.

Jeremie: All right…..

Odd: (softly) Meg, wake up, Meg….. (A tear drips from his cheek onto Meg's face)

Meg: (groans and opens her eyes) who are you?

Odd: (tries to choke back a sob) I'm…..Odd. Don't you remember me?

Meg: No. I'm sorry; you act like you know me……Really well. But I don't know who you are.

Jeremie: Odd, how's it going?

Meg: Jeremie? (A/n no, I haven't gone crazy, just keep reading...)

Jeremie: You _remember me?_ How?

Meg: How could I forget you? You're my best friend.

Odd: Jeremie, what's going on?

Jeremie: I don't know, hold on…… (They hear really fast typing)

Meg: (trying to be nice) so…..How do you know Jeremie?

Odd: (stares at her) I've been friends with him longer than you have.

Meg: Geez, you don't have to bite my head off.

Odd: How can you _not_ remember me?

Meg: Look, I'm sorry. I probably should know you….. (She frowns) I _know _I should know you. There are too many empty holes in my memory to be normal…..So why don't you tell me how I know you?

Odd: _How am I going to do this? Well, that is an option………_Here you go. (He bends down to kiss her. She leans toward him…..)

Jeremie: You guys! (They jump away from each other blushing) I know what happened.

Odd: Yeah?

Jeremie: When Xana kissed her the last time, he put a virus in her that made her forget the one closest to her heart. It was activated when she was de-virtualized and came back to Earth.

Meg: So…..Odd was my…..My…..Boyfriend?

Odd: Yeah.

Meg: So that means…..I was….I was….Um….

Odd: Yeah?

Meg: (blushes) that means…..I was in love with you?

Odd: (blushes) I hope so.

Meg: Did we…..Um….Have a date or something?

Odd: Yeah….There's a dance that we were going to go to. But if you don't want to, it's okay.

Meg: (frowns) No……I already like you. That would be great.

Jeremie: well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to materialize Ulrich and Yumi.

Meg: Oh…That's okay. Go ahead.

Jeremie: Okay, finally.

Odd: So……

Meg: Do you want to finish?

Odd: Finish what?

Meg: You know…..

Odd: Oh! _She wants me to kiss her………_ (Leans forward and she closes her eyes. Just then there's a hiss and the scanners open.)

Ulrich: Oh, did we interrupt something?

Odd: (blushes….Again)

Meg: Yumi! Is it true that I'm going out with him?

Yumi: Yeah…..Why, did you forget or something?

Meg: Well….._Yes, I did, but I know I was in love with him….._

Odd: (surprised)_ I can hear you._

Meg: What?

Yumi: Uh……No one said anything.

Meg: Right….._How can you hear my thoughts?_

Odd: we are alone for minute, guys? _I don't know._

Yumi: Sure, come on, Ulrich….. (When they're gone)

Meg: All right, since I don't remember, tell me what happened since you met me.

Odd: Well, we were all standing in the courtyard when Yumi walked up……. (He tells her the whole story, up to the part when she came out of the scanner.)

Meg: Wow……I can tell that really happened.

Odd: How?

Meg: Because I saw it in you eyes. Anyway-(she faints suddenly, and odd just manages to catch her)

Odd: Meg, are you okay? Meg?

Meg: What…..What happened? I remember we were in Lyoko and the spell…..How did I get here?

Odd: You have your memory back…..Thank Goodness!

Meg: What are you talking about?

Odd: It doesn't matter. (He bends down and kisses her. She closes her eyes and stays that way for a few more seconds. They come up gasping for breath.)

Meg: Odd….What….?

Odd: (grins) Look, we'd better get back up to the computer room. Ulrich and Yumi will be getting worried about us.

* * *

(Flashback to the elevator) 

Yumi: So…….Do you think he'll be able to get her memory back?

Ulrich: (grins) Well, he looked pretty darn close when we came in.

Yumi: Yeah….. (Looks away)_Why won't he ask me to the dance?_

Ulrich: Yumi…I-I've been w-wanting to ask you s-something…..(he stammered) _Stupid, now you decide to start stuttering………_

Yumi: (her heart starts beating really fast) Y-yeah? _Is he going to ask me?_

Ulrich: well….Uh…..Yawannagotothedancewithme?

Yumi: _What did he say? _Huh?

Ulrich: _You stupid, stupid……_Um…Would you like to go to the dance with me?

Yumi: _Oh…OH! _Oh…Yeah, that'd be great…..

And that's where I leave you, my readers……Hah! I don't own you either…..


	16. Chapter 15: Aelita's News

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. I never have and I never will. CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! Sorry I yelled. (takes a deep breath)**

I know it took me forever to update, and I'm sorry! I have way too many fics going.

* * *

**Aelita's News**

Meg, Yumi, and Aelita (who has been materialized for the dance) were getting ready in Yumi's room, which her parents kindly let them use for the night. The day before, after everyone had calmed down, the girls had gone shopping, as it was a formal dance.

Meg: Thanks so much for letting us use your house, Yumi.

Yumi: (as Meg does her hair) No problem, that's what friends are for. (Meg finishes her hair and Meg moves over to Aelita to do her hair) (A/n: Aelita's hair grew)

Aelita: Why do we get dressed up for our friends? And what is a 'Boy friend'?

Meg: Well, we get dressed up for them because we-well, me and Yumi-are dating them now. Why do you want to know what a boyfriend is?

Aelita (calmly) Well, I want to know what a boyfriend is because Jeremie asked me if I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I think he was hurt; he was on one knee…..

Yumi: (starts laughing really hard, almost falling off her bed.)

Meg: (looks worried) Aelita, what did you say?

Aelita: Well, I said that I would love for him to e my boyfriend and he touched his lips to mine.

Meg: He _kissed_ you!

Aelita: (surprised) He did?

Yumi: (struggling to keep a straight face) That's what it's called when someone does…Um…That…..

Aelita: What does it mean?

Meg: Aelita, it means that he's…um….In love with you.

Aelita: What is love?

Meg: _I hope she likes him, if she doesn't then he'll be heartbroken!_ Love is…When you feel happy just to be with someone, when you feel your stomach flutters just to hear their name, and your heart beats fast every time you see them.

Aelita: Oh, then I 'love' Jeremie! (Sighs happily)

Meg: All right, you're done, Aelita.

Yumi: Who's doing your hair?

Meg: I am. It's just something simple, not too flashy.

Yumi: I'm glad we all went shopping yesterday, we would have gotten into big trouble if we didn't have some nice formal dresses!

Meg: Yeah….All my nice dresses were burned in the fire…..Well, it was nice of your family to baby sit Bella and Linden.

Yumi: Oh, no problem. I think my brother has a crush on Bella, actually…..And Mom was so happy to be able to take care of a baby again.

Aelita: (staring at herself in the mirror) Are you sure this looks good?

Meg: Yes, it makes your hair stand out. (Glances at the mirror, where Aelita is staring at her reflection.)

Yumi: (giggles) I wonder what the boys will do……

(Meanwhile, with the boys)

Odd: You sure we look all right?

Ulrich: For the seventeenth time, yes!

Jeremie: (rushes in the door) You guys! I found Aelita's anti-virus!

Ulrich: (jumps in the air) YES!

Odd: Oh, and Meg was texting me a minute ago and told me you and Aelita have something to share with us…..(looks at Jeremie impatiently)

Jeremie: (blushes) Yes, I finally got the courage to ask her if she wanted to go out with me…..

Ulrich: Way to go! (slaps him on the back)

Odd: Finally! And you and Yumi finally hooked up, Ulrich. That makes us all taken men.

Ulrich: (raises eyebrow) Really? So that means you and Meg are going out?

Odd: Yeah….She kissed me!

Jeremie: (laughs) Sealed with a kiss……

(an hour later at the Auditorium)

Odd: (pacing nervously) Where are they? They should be here by now!

Ulrich: Odd, calm down, I'm sure they'll be here in a minute, don't forget that the dance hasn't even started yet.

Jeremie: (watches Odd for a few more minutes) Odd, please. You're making me nervous.

Odd: Sorry, it's just that Meg is so…..(sees Ulrich and Jeremie stare behind him and stop moving) What?

Meg: I'm so what?

Odd: (turns around and sees the girls. His mouth drops open and he just stares at her.)

Meg: (smiles at him and he blushes) Like it?

Odd: (manages to talk) Yeah…Yeah, it's beautiful! You look great.

Meg: (looks happy. Comes up right in front of Odd.) Thanks.

Odd: (grabs her hand and pulls her over to the doors) Let's go to the dance!


	17. Chapter 16: Promises

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah…..**

I know I told you I was sorry! I have six fics going; I don't even know how I got myself into this! This is the last chapter, but I might decide on writing a sequel… Thank you all for being so awesome! I'd especially like to thank Kyogue 'cus they were there since the very beginning. Also my sisters Jordan, Linden, and Cheyenne who were the basis of their characters.

I'm going to describe the girls' dresses since I didn't have time before…..Yumi's wearing a midnight blue knee-length dress with her hair braided every inch or so…

Meg has a read dress that hangs off one shoulder and has a thin strap on the other side. It has a draped skirt that alternates in the length and the top is beaded.

Aelita's dress is the same color as her hair (big surprise). It has a tight top and an ankle-length floaty skirt.

Thanks for staying with my story, this is the last chapter, but I'm going to make a sequel soon. Watch for it!

* * *

**The Dance**

Meg: (follows Odd) Please don't pull my arm off! I need it!

Odd: I'm sorry……

Meg: (laughs) It's okay.

Odd: So….You want me to go get us all a table?

Meg: Yeah, go ahead, I'll be right here. (Watches him walk away and the rest of the group walks in)

Yumi: (hanging on to Ulrich's arm) Where's Odd?

Meg: He's getting us all a table.

Jordan: (as she walks up) Hah! I see you don't have a boyfriend. All dressed up and nowhere to go….. (Walks off smirking)

Meg: (sighs) It seems as though our time in Lyoko hasn't changed her much…..

Odd: (walks up behind her and covers her eyes) Guess who.

Meg: Odd! (Turns and kisses him) Nice try, but it seems as though I've surprised you more than you've surprised me.

Odd: (blushes and pulls her out onto the floor) Wanna dance?

Meg: (smiles) Of course. (A slow song comes on)

Odd: (pulls her close) Right. (Yumi and Ulrich start dancing together as well as Aelita and Jeremie)

Sissy: (across the dance floor) How did he decide to go to the dance with that ugly girl instead of me? Even your sister has a date!

Jordan: Yeah, well, she probably bothered him until he asked her out…..

Odd: (after the song ends) Hey, you want a drink?

Meg: (smiles at him) Sure, thanks.

Odd: (starts to walk toward the drink stand and slips on some water. He falls on his back)

Meg: (sees him fall and runs over) Odd, are you- (Sissy trips her and she falls chest-down on Odd)

Odd: (stares at her) Um…..

Meg: (blushes and tries to pull herself up but falls and accidentally kisses Odd)

Sissy: Take it to your room! (Starts laughing)

Meg: (blushes and rolls off Odd) Right. Um…Odd, you need help up?

Odd: No, I'm fine….. (Stands up and pulls her over to the doors) Do you want to go outside with me for a minute?

Meg: Sure. _What's wrong, he looks worried……_

Odd: All right. _I hope she doesn't freak……_

Meg: (sits on a bench) Yeah?

Odd: (sits next to her) I was wondering…Um…

Meg: (leans closer) Yeah?

Odd: Well, um, I was wondering…..

Meg: Yeah?

Odd: (pulls a ring out of his pocket) Well, I was going to give you a promise ring…

Meg: Oh… _He giving me a promise ring! Yes!_

Odd: Um…You probably don't want it…

Meg: Yes, I do. (Puts it on and stands up) We'd better get back to the dance.

Odd: Yeah. _I hope she likes the other surprise as well……_

Meg: (walks in just as the principal walks up to the mike.)

Mr. Delmas: We're very lucky to have one of our students offer to sing for us tonight. Actually, we have a Miss Meghan Ingénue and an Odd Della-Robbia scheduled to sing for us tonight. Miss Ingénue, please. (He motions to the crowd and Meg walks up extremely surprised.)

Meg: Um….I didn't have a song prepared, but I think I have a song in mind. (She sits down next to the piano player and whispers in her ear. The piano player nods and changes music sheets. Meg walks back to the front of the stage and pulls the mike close to her.) All right, here I go.

_On Monday I am fading,_

_By Tuesday,_

_I am waiting,_

_And be Wednesday,_

_I can't breath._

_Then the phone rings,_

_I hear you,_

_Through the darkness is a clear view,_

_See, you've come to rescue me………_

Odd: (watches her with a smile on his face until she finishes)

Mr. Delmas: That was beautiful! Now, Mr. Odd Della-Robbia.

Odd: (walks up to the stage and smiles at Meg as she walks past. He goes through the same things as Meg) Here it is.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside,_

_It sleeps with just one eye,_

_And awakens the moment that you leave me,_

_Though I try to look away,_

_The pain is still remade,_

_Only leaving,_

_When you're next to me……_

Meg: (watches him sing) _He's singing this for me………_

Odd: When he finishes, he walks to Meg and kisses her.

Meg: (whispers) I love you.

Odd: I love you, too………….

THE END!


End file.
